Vacation
by BlackPrincessOfCoralia
Summary: Gekko State goes on a vacation after the Second Summer of Love. The summer heat is affecting Eureka in more ways than one, if Renton can't solve her problem, can someone else? So many things go wrong on this trip. Can they all cope? :Discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

_**Vacation-Gekko Style**_

_**Summary:**__** Set after episode 50. The Gekko-crew decides to go on a well deserved vacation after the second summer of love. The hot weather is affecting Eureka in more ways than one. Will Renton be able to fix the problem, or will another unknown person take his place? This trip goes wrong in so many ways. How will Gekkostate cope?**_

_**Pairings: **__**Renton/Eureka and some Talho/Holland.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing, accept for one particular new character I made up myself.**_

((A/N: Okay people. This is a comedy/romance fic...some of the humor in this story maybe viewed as crude or sick. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but this is my brand of comedy. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you, and enjoy! ))

**Chapter One**

**Summer Heat**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEADACHE MEDICINE?!"

Renton Thurston jurked out of his slumber and sat up and sighed when he looked at the temprature on the small thermometer across form his bed. Ninety-eight degrees. Ugh. It had been hot like this for a month now. It seemed like eversince The Second Summer of Love the days had gotten longer and hotter...not to mention the array of thunderstorms that only served to make it worse by adding humidity to the air. And then there was another even more pressing problem to deal with...Holland got really 'bitchy' when it got this hot. "HELLLLLOOOOO?! AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?! I KNOW YOU BASTARDS HERE ME OUT HERE!" Renton rolled his eyes and slid slowly off the couch and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. Why did the air conditioning have to be broken? He looked over at the kids who were over in the corner asleep on top of thier playing cards. The heat must have really worn them out. Renton smiled when he noticed a billow of smoke coming from the corner. No wonder Holland couldn't find his headache medicine...Matthieu was smoking it all. Matthieu winked at him and did a hand motion letting Renton know not to open the door. Renton nodded and walked over to the kids and shook them awake. "C'mon guys, it's late, lets go get a bath and go find ma'ma okay?" Renton listened to a few groans before the kids finally got up and followed him out the door on the other side of the room which led to the hall.

When Renton got to the bathroom he could already see the steam coming out from underneath the door, which meant someone else was already inside. He knocked, and a moment later, a very agitated looking Mischa answered the door and Renton would've stepped back and closed his eye's immediately had she not had any clothes on, though she wasn't wearing her usual lab coat. Just a shirt and long skirt she usually wore. Renton swallowed and then smiled. "Um...Mischa? Are you busy in there? I wanna let the kids get a bath so we can all hit the hay. It's late, and thier pretty tired." Mischa motioned for the children to come in, and then gave Renton a nasty look. "You can wait. I'll take care of the kids, and put them to bed." Mischa closed the door and left a very confused Renton standing there. What was her malfunction?! Renton sighed and headed towards the room he, Eureka and the kids now shared together. Holland had seen it a fit thing to do since the kids started calling Renton 'pa'pa' and all, but still demanded that he and Eureka have separate beds saying: "When you grow some hair down there I'll let you push the beds together." Yeah...Holland was real ripe when he said that. Bastard. In all seriousness though...Renton didn't think Eureka would ever really want to be in the same bed with him. They kissed sometimes...but other than that they never got really physical with one another...and it was probrably best that way. He wouldn't know he was doing anyway. Renton went over to his drawer, and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and sat them on his bed for when he could finally use the shower. He wouldn't wear a t-shirt, it was a bit too hot for it right now. "WHAT DID I SAY WAS GONNA HAPPEN IF I CAUGHT YOU SMOKIN' MY SHIT?!" Renton laughed. Sounded like Holland finally got pissed and kicked down the door."Holland! Shut the hell up! You know what Mischa told you about all that THC anyway!" Talho could be heard down the hall yelling at Holland about his Marijuana in- take. "You need to think about our baby's future, and stop trying to get fuzzed all the time!" "TAKE YOUR PREGNANT ASS BACK DOWN THE HALL TALHO! " _Crack. _Talho had just reemed Holland up-side the head. Yeah...this was the daily occurance on Gekko-State now that everything was over. They hadn't really done much. Holland continued his rediculous quest to see just how high he could get before noon, and Matthieu continued to get beat up for stealing, and Moondoggie and Gidget did more experimentation with objects around the ship. ((If you catch my drift. Cough)) Plus, Hilda was still trying to get everybody to join her black power movement which she called: ANFC. (( If you can guess what that stands for you ROCK.)) Gekko-State was still Gekko-State, no matter how silly they all still were, but honestly, Renton kinda wished they could do something different once in a while. Sure...being aboard the Gekko was a real task in itself, but he missed the adventure filled life he'd once led. A little something besides random silliness would be a good change of pace for once.

((A/N: Next chapter Holland will announce his Vacation plans, and Renton will start to notice some changes in Eureka. Thanks for reading! Please Review.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aloha From Hell

((A/N: In this chapter you'll notice some…very profound changes in Eureka.This story is going to be a bit raunchy…if you don't like it….don't read. Thank you.))

"ALL HANDS TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM A.S.A.P! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

"Eureka…..wait..Holland want's everybody…wait ….stop for a second." Renton blinked and pulled away from Eureka and wiped the thin trail of saliva off his lips. He and Eureka had spent a lot of time making-out in his room lately…not that he didn't enjoy it and he was complaining…they'd just done it a lot as of late. Eureka slid off his lap and onto the floor and waited for him to follow suit, and they headed out the door together towards the Conference Room. Today had gone on as usual. Exactly what Renton expected…well except for a few things. Holland beat up Jobs because he sold him some bad weed that had something called "Angel Dust" mixed in with it that apparently had his guts backed up for hours. Moondoggie and Gidget did it on top of the washing machine again…and broke it. Hilda and Talho got into a fight over the last tampax pearl, and Matthieu asked Holland for a share of his 'Headache Medicine' only to receive another swift kick in the ribs. Renton wasn't expecting much out of Hollands announcement but when he entered he noticed that Talho looked pretty happy for a change. The other members were all loitering around the room sitting in their perspective places. Once he and Eureka sat down in the back Holland turned to them and cleared his throat.

"All right gang..I've got some real good news…so brace yourselves!" Holland smiled. "Starting tomorrow…we're all going on a vacation to Soleo Del' Tia Erio!" Vacation. Several people's eyes lit up at this announcement….including Renton but he was a bit preoccupied with something else at the moment. Moondoggie nearly knocked over the coffee table. "Dude! Are you serious?! That place is like LIFTING CENTRAL! They even got a customizeable board shop there!" Gidget giggled and hugged Moondoggie. "Aaaannnndd they got plenty of really big hotel rooms…with nice..big…beds!" Holland nodded and laughed. "Yeah…they got all that too Gidget, and maybe even a little more. We're takin' ourselves a break from the ordinary tomorrow, so let me explain how this is gonna work out."

Renton tried as hard as he could to pay attention to Holland, but with Eureka licking and kissing up and down his neck, he was finding it rather difficult. Renton didn't think what was going on earlier back in his room could've gotten Eureka so bothered but he needed to stop her so he could hear the details about the vacation. Her teeth grazed a particularly sensitive place and right then and there he forced her off his lap and to the side of him. The bad part about this situation was that when he pushed her off Holland looked right at him and raised a very accusing eyebrow. Renton scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Um….sorry Holland…you didn't notice all that did you?" Holland smirked. "Notice what? The fact that you've turned Eureka into a little freak?" Everybody laughed except Eureka and Renton, though Eureka's feature's held a bit more of an irritated look rather than the slightly embarrassed look Renton's held. Her expression darkened. "I don't think that's very funny Holland." Eureka spoke these words in a way that Renton hadn't heard her speak in a long time. That hollowed, unfeeling voice she used to have when he'd first met her. Renton tilted his head and looked at her. "Holland's only joking Eureka.", he said smiling. She looked at him and instantly wiped the smile off his face. "Well I'm not laughing! And I don't think that someone who'd rather smoke than commit to his wife and child has much room to talk!" Renton's jaw dropped. "Eureka wait a minute! It's not all that serious! Calm down!" Everyone, including the disgruntled Holland were all quiet until Eureka walked out the automatic sliding door back towards Renton's. Hap broke the silence with an uneasy laugh. "Looks like Renton gave her a little attitude too….guess now we all know even Eureka can get angry." It was a few minutes before anyone said anything else and Holland eventually ended the meeting . "Well folks…tomorrow we'll all be writing 'Aloha From Hell' on our post-cards, so pack up and get ready! We ship out at 5 AM!"

((A/N: Can anybody guess whats wrong with Eureka? Hint:It goes a little deeper than just wanting to 'woo-hoo' with Renton.))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Dame's, Booze, Chain's, and Boots**

Renton sighed and looked at the clock on the night-stand next to him and sighed. Only 3:30. An hour and a half till vacation time. The air in the Gekko had been getting hotter still with all tthe anticipation in the air, not to mention the added tension because of what Eureka had said to Holland. Her words had seemed to have a profound effect on Talho who gave him looks all the rest of that day as if she expected him to have some kind of rebuttle for something that was well...true.

Renton turned his head and looked over at the small bed Eureka lay on which was across the room from his. Eureka usually slept with the children, but he'd thought it'd be okay if he atleast put another bed in his room for her. Holland still said he didn't have the sexual prowess to please a fat, lonely, cat-loving woman, but Renton liked to think that he would be atleast semi-educated when it came down to what Eureka liked. He blinked slightly at the neon green glow her wings emitted and smiled. He still couldn't get over how pretty those things were. Every now and again they'd do an odd sort of twitch when she took a deep breath. Renton sat up and scooted back against the wall on his bed. Eureka had been acting really odd lately since the weather had been warmer. It had gotten to the point where she was prone to spending a lot more time alone with him than even the kids...(not that he was complaining or anything.). He had even noticed a change in her dress too, though it seemed some members of the Gekko State were rather intent on keeping her tastefully dressed.

Mischa had told Eureka something odd a few day's ago when she'd walked out of her room dawning a blue halter-top and a pair of almost underwear-like blue jean shorts. "Eureka! Take that off immediately! They'll smell you a mile away if you don't!" Renton hadn't taken the time to figure out what that meant but it sure sounded strange. Did Mischa mean that Eureka had had some body odor or something? From what he had seen Eureka was really clean. She even made the kids clean up when they made messes, and he knew she took regular baths, so what had that meant? Renton looked up when he heard Holland's music upstairs. He frowned. What did Holland like so much about hillbilly-punk music? Renton glanced at the clock. It read 3:45. Holland was probrably getting up to take care of somethings around the Gekko before they left on thier trip. He slipped out of bed and put on his boot's and a white hoodie with the number 14 in blue on the back of it. Renton had customized this hoodie for the soul purpose of remembering how old he had been when he met Eureka for the first time.

He walked over to the corner and picked up his , Eureka's, and the kids bag's and exited the room. Holland had said they'd all be traveling by LFO to thier destination. ((A/N: Yes, I do know that the Nirvash didn't return at the end of the series, but I'm bringing it back for story purposes.))

When Renton walked out of his room he was greeted by the sight of Moondoggie carrying his, and Gidget's bag's down the hall with Matthieu, Hap, and Stoner in close proximity. Renton trotted off behind them and noticed on the way down to the hangar that someone...probrably Mischa was in the kitchen cooking, and the kid's had woken up when they'd heard Holland's music. He could hear them chattering when he walked be thier bedroom door. Renton and everyone else gave a sigh of relief as they entered the hangar. It was a lot cooler than the rest of the ship since it was on the bottom. Moondoggie yawned. "Duuuudddeee! I hate this getting up early crap!" Matthieu tossed his bags into the 606. "I hear yah man. This is rough. Why do we hafta leave so early anyway?" "Cuz' the early morning is when Sole Del' Tia Erio Trapar waves are at thier strongest." Hap tossed his bag's in the back of the 606 as well and put his hands on his hips. "That's we have to leave so early." Renton meanwhile had been busy trying to leave enough space for the kids to sit down by putting the bags in certain positions. He admitted he had to agree with Matthieu but he hadn't really gotten much sleep on account of the fact that Eureka had been stratteling him. They'd made out for almost three hours straight until she finally got tired and fell asleep on him. When he climbed down off Nirvash his brow was furrowed in worry. He couldn't help but wonder about what Eureka had said after she'd gone to sleep on him.

A good hour passed and pretty soon Holland could be heard yelling at everyone who hadn't gotten up yet. "LAAAAAAADDDDDDDDIIIIIEEEESS!!! GET UP! NOW! YOU HAVE APPROMIATELY 20 MINUTES OR YOUR STAYING! GET UP!" Talho had gotten up long before Gidget and Hilda and was giving out lunch pails to the everyone while Mischa stocked up on medical supplies, and paperbags in case somebody had to throw up. Eureka was getting the kid's ready while Renton loaded up the three lunch boxes Talho had given him. From what Holland had said, they were about a 100 miles away from where they were supposed to be, and they were driving to take in some of the nice scenery. Renton sat in the co-pilot seat of the Nirvash once he was done putting everything in it's perspective place, and took out some of his and Eureka's favorite music. Matthieu's Techno music could be heard thumping up ahead, and the distant whines of Gidget walking down the hangar stairs made Rento laugh. Especially when he looked at her. She still had her exfoliating cream and hair rollers in. Apparently Moondoggie had had to pull her out of bed for the third time. A second later Eureka had climbed in next to him and the kid's were taking thier place behind the seats. Hopefully this wouldn't be too long of a drive for them. Linck and Maeter had bathroom problems.

Not long after everyone was ready Holland gave the command to ship out... and after that...all hell broke loose. Not an hour into the drive Holland started yelling at Matthieu through the radio about the fact that he couldn't find his headache medicine, and Linck started whining about how he had to pee._ Holland:"Dammit Matthieu I told you not smoke my shit! Find your own dealer!" Matthieu: "Why do that when you're too blazed to know I even took any most of the time?" Linck: I gotta pee-peeeeee! _ Renton sighed and turned to try to console Linck. "We'll be there soon okay Linck? Just a few more minutes. You think you can hold it?" Linck's face contorted into what looked like even more bridaled imaptience. "Noooooo! Now! Now! Now!" "C' mon Linck -please?", Renton begged. "We just got started. Can you just try to be a big boy and hold it for me?" _Holland: "You stay outta my shit you fuckin' porch monkey!" Matthieu: "Make me HONKEY!" Holland: "You want me to pull over?!" Matthieu: "Bring it bitch- I ain't scared!" Mischa: "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm sorry to interupt this colorful conversation your having, but is all the profanity really necessary?! You do realize that the children can hear you of course?" _ It seemed that if Holland and Matthieu didn't agree on anything else they both agreed upon what came out of thier mouths next. _ Holland and Matthieu: "SHUT UP BITCH!" _

Renton sighed and turned off the radio, and then turned to look back at the kids. "Hey...how about we play a nice car game guy's?" Maeter who had apparently been bored stiff perked up instantly. "Yeah! I wanna play license plate!" Linck somehow seemed to forget he had to pee and began hopping up and down. "Car song! Car song!" Maurice blinked and looked over at Renton. " Can we play American Idol again?" Renton laughed, and nudged Eureka. "Yeah Eureka, how bout it? You can be Simon again." She smiled and nodded. Renton smiled back. "I'll be Randy then." "I wanna be Paula!" Maeter squeaked. That left Maurice and Linck as the singers, and once they were judged they'd all switch places.

They played American Idol for about 30 minutes until they finally came across a convenience store where Holland and Matthieu got out and proceded to fighting eachother over cough wrapping paper for thier headache medicine. Talho tottled in after Hilda to go find the bathroom and Eureka took the kids in for candy and a restroom break. Renton frowned when he found out why Linck said he didn't have to go anymore. He'd peed on the back seat. Hap, Stoner, Moondoggie and Job's were all congregating around Holland and Matthieu cheering on the fight between the two. Woz was sitting a top the 909 listening to pschycadelic music and chanting some odd spiritual hymn. Renton felt kind of bad for Stoner, Job's, and Woz. Hilda had said no to letting anyone ride with her which meant they all had to pile up in the 606 with Matthieu who just happened to have bad foot fungus at the moment. Ugh.. Gidget could be seen drinking a whine cooler in the back seat of the 909, and to be perfectly honest...in the 45 minutes they'd been on the road, she looked like that hadn't been the only drink she'd had.

After everybody went to the bathroom and Holland and Matthieu had been busted up from pummeling one another the road trip continued, and a bit later the kid's went to sleep, and Renton, deciding he was a little sleepy as well, handed control of the Nirvash over to Eureka who glady excepted. Little did Renton know, he was going to sorely regret having gone to sleep.

(( A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter. I did my best to try and make it longer, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having a little writers block and didn't really know what to do with this particular story...but I alway's try and finish my stories. Anyway, please review.))


End file.
